UN HEROE HA MUERTO
by AngelaMort
Summary: El jugador numero 1 en la historia de japòn ha perecido, sin embargo, dejara sus huellas el inolvidable Tsubasa Ozora.


Una tarde de lluvia, una tarde fría y una tarde de tristeza, todos sus amigos estaban con él, en su ultimo adiós...

-Que el señor lo tenga consigo- dijo un señor, al parecer un sacerdote-

-Tsubasa , fuiste el mejor, fuiste el héroe de todo Japón... gracias amigo mío... muchas gracias...- dijo aquel que había sido su mejor amigo en el mundo, quien no pudo contener el llanto... Misaki

-Oliver ¿por qué te fuiste¿por qué me dejaste sola?- lloraba aquella mujer que siempre lo había acompañado, aquella mujer llamada Patty Nakasawa, se tiro al piso llorando, nada podía curar aquel dolor, por que había perdido al hombre que amaba, lo había perdido para siempre...

-Por favor Patty, será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, que bien lo necesitas- le aconsejo Misaki igual de triste

-Misaki tiene razón, vamos a casa, Patty - dijo su amiga Mary

Patty lo único que hizo fue dejar una rosa blanca sobre aquel ataúd rodeada de miles de flores, tanto de sus fans, como de sus amigos, aquel ataúd donde permanecían los restos del héroe de Japón, del rey del futbol, del amigo fiel, de Oliver Tsubasa...

**"UN HEROE HA MUERTO" +  
Por: Angela--Mort (o ViD-Sj)**

Han pasado 4 años desde el primer mundial para el equipo de Japón encabezado por el capitán Tsubasa, desde aquella victoria, el esfuerzo lo valió, ahora es el mejor equipo del mundo.

Después de todos los logros que tuvieron regresaron a Japón, y ahora esta decidió a entrenar aquellos niños con el mismo sueño que Oliver tuvo alguna vez, convertirse en un "as" del football. Tsubasa habÍa sido uno de los grandes a pesar de que estaba en la secundaria, 2 torneos consecutivos ganados y un empate con el equipo de 'Toho Gaguken', quien su rival era nada mas y nada menos que el temible Steve Hyuga

Los demás jugadores siguen en el football, claro, que ya no son unos jovencitos, ellos ya rehicieron su vida. Todos están en el equipo nacional de Japón, pero al jugar en torneos amistosos, cada uno pertenece a diferentes equipos... todos han tomado caminos diferentes, pero con el mismo objetivo, ser los mejores, Misaki, Benji, Tex-tex, Harper, Sawada, los gemelos Koriotto , Calahan, Johnson, Víctor, Rigo, etc

Ahora que han pasado 4 años, viene su segundo mundial, están preparándose, tal vez seria el ultimo mundial de Tsubasa, tal vez no sea así, por fortuna el equipo sigue completo, están todos incluyendo Misaki, iban por su segunda victoria, ya que dentro de 3 semanas iba a ser el mundial en Holanda...

-------

Era una hermosa mañana, en la casa de Tsubasa, como siempre, hacia la misma rutina levantarse temprano, darse una ducha, desayunar e irse a entrenar, todo era tan monótono, pero era la vida perfecta para Oliver ya que también estaba a su lado a la mujer que siempre estuvo con el tanto en las buenas como en las malas, desde que iban en la primaria (Oliver en el Niupi), y que después de casi 7 años de conocerse por fin, por fin pudo decirle cuanto la amaba, esa mujer llamada Patty (o en japones, Sanae) Nakasawa.

-Buenos días Oliver¿vas a ir entrenar?- dijo amablemente Patty

-si, hoy va a ser un riguroso día ya que muy pronto será el mundial, estoy muy emocionado ¿ te imaginas¿volver a ganar la copa del mundo? No puedo esperar mas-

-Ahh! (suspiro) no puedo creerlo, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que íbamos en la secundaria, y ahora mírate, eres un jugador profesional y el mejor del mundo- dijo Patty abrazando a Oliver

-Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y desde que recuerdo siempre has estado a mi lado apoyándome- Oliver también abrazo a Patty, pero algo tenia que arruinar el momento, ya que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¿No es horrible cuando pasa esto? - dijo Patty en tono de broma ya que los había interrumpido, Patty fue hacia la puerta y era nada mas que Bruce Harper- Hola bruce!-

-Buenos días Patty¿se encuentra Oliver?-

-Claro, pasa-

Oliver fue hacia donde estaban Patty y Bruce

-¿Oliver, ya nos vamos? se nos hará tarde para ir al entrenamiento, y tu sabes como es Steve cuando se retrasa el entrenamiento jajaja- dijo Bruce algo burlón

-Es verdad -Oliver tomo una pequeña maleta donde llevaba sus cosas de entrenamiento (y recuerden que es marca ADIDAS jejeje :P) dirigiéndose a Patty- me tengo que ir, regreso hasta al rato - Oliver se despidió con un tierno beso pero antes de irse...

-Papi,Papi!- una pequeña niña bajo las escaleras de la casa

-Sanae, te he dicho que no bajes así las escaleras te puedes lastimar!- dijo Patty algo exaltada

-Tranquila Patty- dijo Oliver alegre de ver a su pequeña hija quien se despedía de él

-Jajaja la pequeña salio igualito al padre, igual de hiperactivos- dijo bruce sarcásticamente

-Jejeje :p tienes razón, bueno ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde; portate bien Sanae-

-Si papi nn- respondió la pequeña alegremente

Oliver se despidió y se fue junto con bruce... Ambos iban en carro hacia el estadio donde entrenaban, bruce iba manejando

-Vaya hoy será un día bastante agitado nn

-Ni que lo digas bruce, imagínate, el mundial será dentro de muy poco... pero daremos lo mejor!-

-Claro q si, somos invencibles :p

Bruce y Oliver llegaron al campo donde se realizaría el entrenamiento, todos los de la selección ya estaban ahí, minutos mas tarde estaban entrenando, era muy riguroso, corrían de un lado a otro, formaron equipos para retarse... el entrenamiento duro horas hasta que tuvieron un pequeño descanso...

-Vaya, nunca me sentí tan animado, además de que estoy muy emocionado, ya quiero jugar con todos esos equipos del mundo... Francia, Alemania, Brasil, Argentina, Holanda, Inglaterra...- dijo ansioso Bruce

-jajaja es verdad, pero nosotros nuevamente ganaremos, somos los mejores, no es cierto chicos!- respondió Hyuga

-Aun que...- dijo el guardameta Benji- no hay que confiarnos demasiado... ya que los equipos con los que combatimos veces pasadas se han vuelto mas fuertes y podrían tomar la ventaja...-

-Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo, los capitanes de los otros equipos son mas fuertes, he oído que se han vuelto invencibles, e inclusive tienen nuevos jugadores igual de buenos...- añadió Misaki

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Shingo

-Si, he visto que por ejemplo, Schneider ha superado 19 goles y 12 asistencias en 12 juegos, y también tienen a un novato jugador estrella, al cual llaman "El gladiador del campo"- agrego Benji

-¡19 goles y 12 asistencias en 12 juegos! OO - casi le da un infarto a Jonson (jajajaja que ironico ¿No? XD)

-¿"El gladiador del campo"?- pregunto Tsubasa

-Sí- respondió Benji- su nombre es Gregory Schnell, dicen que juega a la perfección, y que tiene una gran velocidad y precisión para manejar el balón, e incluso dicen algunos que podría estar al nivel de Oliver...

-...!

-(pensando¿un jugador a mi nivel? oo)

-Para mi opinión son puras habladurías u.ú pero aun así, no tengan ese exceso de confianza, que no les servirá de nada- dijo Benji

-Jajaja son puras fanfarronerías ) solo dices eso para asustarnos, yo no creo que ese mocoso al q le dicen "el gladiador del campo" este al nivel de Oliver, en lo personal son puras estupideces...-dijo Steve

-si Steve, serán puras estupideces, pero no es imposible el que exista un jugador o un equipo a nuestro nivel, por eso chicos, vamos a ganar la copa del mundo y daremos lo mejor de nosotros!- les dijo Oliver

-si!- respondieron todos muy animados...

Mientras que en otro lado, en Alemania...

-Vamos, vamos, vamos! parecen niñas, corran mas rápido, tu, Arnold, corre mas rápido, pásale el balón, a Schnaider...

El equipo alemán estaba entrenando, pero muy rigurosamente, no descansaban, y eran 10 horas de entrenamiento diario...

-(pensando: ahora si Tsubasa, esta vez yo ganare el desafío y Alemania será el campeón, lo mismo va para ti Benji Price, yo ganare esta vez ))- pensaba Schneider

-(Pensando: muero por jugar contra Japón y sobre todo con Tsubasa, muero por desafiarlo, se que yo ganare)- pensó también Gregory

Y así pasaron las 3 semanas hasta que llego el momento esperado, 3 días antes de que empezara el mundial la selección de Japón iba a partir rumbo a holanda, todos estaban en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose de sus respectivas familias, ya que no muchos los iban a acompañar...

-Oliver, espero que les vaya bien a todos, cuídate mucho y tengan la fe de que volverán a ganar-

-Claro Patty, vas a ver q vendremos con la copa de oro- dijo Oliver

A Patty se le salio una lagrima y de inmediato abrazo a Oliver

-Tranquila Patty- dijo Oliver igual abrazándola

-Es que te extrañare-

-Si, yo también, pero regresare bien, ya lo veras-

-Y no se te olvide tu hija, Oliver- dijo la mamá de Oliver quien también se encontraba ahí

-Claro que no me olvidare de mi pequeña- Oliver cargo a su hija

-Oliver! Ya es hora de irnos!- grito Adriano Fougarttini

-Si, voy en seguida... bueno es hora de irme, cuídense mucho y les hablare lo mas seguido que pueda- Oliver se despidió, se fue con el equipo y abordaron el avión.

Horas después llegaron a Holanda algo atareados por el viaje, y habían miles de reporteros quienes los estaban esperando, todos corrieron hacia su camión quien los llevarían hasta su hotel logrando escapar de la prensa...

-Vaya q recibimiento o.o- argumento Calahan (NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Mi novio, mio mio mio solo mio XD)

-No hay duda de que somos geniales- dijo Bruce

-(pensando: muero por jugar ya, estoy muy ansioso por el primer partido)- pensó Oliver

Poco después llegaron a su hotel, el cual era un 5 estrellas, todos entraron a la recepción pero no esperaban que Alemania se hospedaría en este mismo...

-Vaya que sorpresa, Benji, Oliver y el quipo de Japón-

-¿Schneider¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que...- dijo Benji

-Si, casualmente estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel ) solo venia a decirles que les ganaremos y no nos daremos por vencidos, nos hemos vuelto mas fuertes.

-Jejeje ver para creer Schneider ya que nosotros también somos mas fuertes y no nos dejaremos vencer- le respondió Benji

-Jajaja nos vemos en la cancha- Schneider se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí

(A lo lejos habia un sujeto misterioso que no dejaba de ver a Oliver...)

Aquel sujeto salio de donde estaba, y como si nada tomo el elevador y no dejo de ver a Oliver y a todos los demás... este hombre también era huésped del hotel, se dirigió a su habitación y entro en este mismo

-Ahí esta, el es el gran Tsubasa ) no le perdonare q le haya ganado a Alemania, nosotros somos los mejores, no perdonare tampoco que no haya pasado a la final Alemania la ves pasada y solo hayan quedado Brasil vs Japón, pero me vengare como buen fan del soccer...- en las paredes de su habitación se podía ver que aquel sujeto habia pegado posters, fotos, postales y muchas cosas del equipo alemán, como si fuese un fan psicopata...

---------------------------------------

-Bien chicos, sus habitaciones están en el piso 18 y traten de descansar ya que el viaje fue tedioso- dijo Fougarttini quien había reservado las habitaciones del hotel...

-si!- respondieron todos quienes se dirigieron hacia el elevador y a sus habitaciones...

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban a punto de irse a desayunar antes de prepararse para una pequeña conferencia que iban a hacer

-Yo ahorita los alcanzo-

-Pero Oliver...- dijo bruce

-Tranquilos, solo hago una pequeña llamada y los alcanzare-

-De acuerdo, lo que tu digas pero no tardes- dijo Steve quien se encontraba de buen humor

-Jeje de acuerdo- contesto Oliver y los demás salieron de la habitación

Tsubasa se acerco al buró junto a su cama y tomo el teléfono...

-¿Hola operadora? Quisiera hacer una llamada por cobrar a Japón.

Mientras fuera de la habitación el mismo sujeto de la noche anterior abrió la puerta con un alambre la habitación de Oliver

-¿hola?-

-Sanae ¿Eres tu?- contesto Oliver

-Papi!- una vos de una pequeña le respondió

-¿Sanae? Hija que gusto el escucharte!- dijo Oliver muy alegre

-Te extraño¿cuando vas a volver a casa?-

-Pero hija apenas me fui ayer...

-Si pero .. Snif... no me gusta q estés lejos.

-Si lo se hija, yo también te extraño, regresare muy pronto, te lo prometo ¿y tu mamá?-

-Aquí esta ¿te la paso?-

-Si hija-

-Adiós papi, te quiero mucho-

-Yo igual Sanae, pórtate bien-

-Si papi- y de pronto se escucho la vos de Patty al teléfono- ¿hola?

-Patty, hola ¿cómo están por allá?-

-Muy bien, emocionados, ya sabes que aquí tienes a tu porra de apoyo jejeje-

-Si, lo sé y muchas gracias a todos-  
-Y dime Oliver ¿Qué tal esta por allá?-

-Algo tenso, pero estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de rutinas, además mañana en la tarde es la inauguración del mundial, estamos emocionados-

-Que bueno, espero que les vaya bien, estaré muy al pendiente de todo y los estaré apoyando desde acá-

-Claro, bueno amor, tengo que colgar, se cuidan mucho y saludos a todos por allá-

-Por supuesto, adiós... te amo-

-yo también te amo- Oliver colgó el teléfono y cuando se volteo vio a al sujeto parado frente a su cama

-¿quién eres?- pregunto Oliver muy extrañado

-------------------

Allá en Japón, Patty estaba en compañía de Eva y Mary

-¿Qué te dijo Oliver, Patty?- pregunto ansiosamente Eva

-Que todo estaba muy bien allá, estaban un poco presionados y emocionados, pero es normal¿no creen?

-Claroy eso es por que van a ganar este mundial- dijo Mary

------------------

-Te pregunte quien eres!- dijo Oliver algo exaltado  
-Tsubasa, fuiste un gran jugador, pero esta ves no vivirás para contarlo )- dijo aquel sujeto

-¿quien eres?- volvió a preguntar

Aquel sujeto saco de su abrigo un arma

-¿Qué-que haces?- dijo Oliver asustado

-Tsubasa... lo siento- aquel sujeto apunto el arma hacia Oliver...

...un disparo se escucho.

-----------------

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Andy

-¡Se escucho como un disparo! o,o - dijo bruce muy alterado

-Es verdad se escucho como un disparo, pero se escucho como si hubiese sido de la habitación de...- Andy no termino lo que iba a decir

-No puede ser, es imposible- dijo Tex-tex sin darle importancia

-¡De la habitación de Oliver!- dijo Steve exaltado-

-Vayamos a ver!- dijo Benji

-Esperen, no creo q haya sido un disparo, ni mucho menos que haya sido por o en la habitación de Oliver- dijo bruce optimista

-¿Si no vino de ahí, entonces de donde?- dijo Armand no muy convencido

-De donde haya venido, eso no quita que haya sido un disparo- dijo Hyuga quien salio corriendo de ahí

Todos los demás al principio se vieron muy confundidos y segundos mas tarde siguieron a Hyuga, Bruce fue el ultimo en salir de ahí ya que no creía que aquel sonido hubiese sido un disparo

-------

Fuera de la habitación de Oliver habían muchas personas, mucamas, todos estaban paralizados, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era una escena de nunca olvidar... mas de repente Steve y los demás llegaron y vieron que la habitación de Oliver habia mucha gente...

-A un lado ¿qué suce...- Steve quedo anonadado y sintió como si un nudo en la garganta le impidiese hablar

-¡Oliver¿¿¿amigo, que te pasa quien te hizo esto?- dijo Misaki desesperado al ver a su mejor amigo tirado y gravemente herido

-¡llamen a una ambulancia, que esperan, rápido llámenla!- dijo gritando desesperadamente Steve

Unas mucamas junto con algunos del equipo fueron a prisa a llamar una ambulancia

Bruce llego segundos después y vio aquella escena fatal, vio a Oliver con una gran herida en la cabeza...

-¡Oliver, Oliver ¿que te sucedió¿Oliver responde? Amigo, quien te hizo esto, Oliver!-dijo bruce llorando de la desesperación

------

Mientras que Armand y Andy estaban llamando a la ambulancia, el sujeto que le disparo a Oliver paso frente a ellos, el los miro y sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada daba a entender que gozaba de aquel momento e inmediatamente salio rápido de ahí...

Andy termino de llamar desesperadamente a la ambulancia...

-ese sujeto se me hizo muy sospechoso- dijo Andy

-Crees que...-

-Mejor vayamos con Oliver y los demás-

-Tienes razón, no puedo creer que le hayan...- Armand no pudo hablar

Mas de repente llego el técnico del Japón junto con Adriano Fougartinni ambos preocupados y alterados...

-¿Qué sucedió, donde esta Tsubasa?-

-Oliver esta gravemente herido! Tiene un disparo en la cabeza!-

-¿qué dices!-

----

-Amigo resiste, por favor, tienes que aguantar, resiste- dijo Misaki llorando

Todos los del equipo estaban llorando, no podían creer lo que veían, todos se sentían frustrados, deprimidos, y tenían miedo de perder a su amigo, segundos después llegaron a la habitación Armand, Andy, el director técnico y Fougartinni

-Ya viene la ambulancia en camino-

-¿Que sucedió¿quién lo hizo?- pregunto desesperadamente el DT

-Cuando llegamos el estaba... estaba así - dijo Benji

-El estaba tirado con este balazo en la cabeza, nosotros estábamos por bajar al restaurante del hotel cuando se escucho el disparo y... y...- dijo Steve -

Fuera de la habitación, la gente se empezó a reunir y estaban de curiosos

-Con permiso, por favor, con permiso, somos los paramédicos- se escucharon voces, los paramédicos actuaron de inmediato y subieron a la camilla a Oliver, ya que milagrosamente seguía con vida, llevaron a Oliver lo mas rápido posible a la ambulancia, Benji, el entrenador y Misaki se fueron se fueron con ellos... llegaron al hotel policías y algunos detectives que revisaban la habitación de Tsubasa, los detectives estaban buscando testigos hasta que una mucama hablo-

-¿Qué vio¿Alguien estaba aquí?- pregunto el detective

-Era... era... un hombre, alto, de cabello castaño claro, iba con una gabardina negra, ese hombre entro a la habitación de el señor Tsubasa... y... y...- la mucama no podía hablar

-¿quién fue el maldito que hizo esto, confiese!- dijo Steve alterado

-Por favor señor Hyuga, así no resolveremos nada- dijo el detective

-¿Entonces como¿dejando que se escape el estúpido que hizo esto?- respondió Steve quien volteando a la pared dio un fuerte golpe

-¡ya les dije como era, esa es la descripción de aquel sujeto! Era un hombre, alto, de cabello castaño claro, iba con una gabardina negra, eso es lo único que recuerdo! No logre verle la cara ¿por que! Por que... --

De repente la pequeña Sanae salio de donde estaba y abrazo a Patty

-Mami... no llores, papá va a volver n.n- dijo inocentemente la pequeña

Patty vio esa mirada tan inocente, no se imaginaba que la pequeña se iba a quedar huérfana tan pequeña, ella no comprendería aquella situación, no comprendería q su padre nunca mas iba a volver a su lado...

------------------------  
----------------------  
--------------------  
------------------  
----------------  
--------------  
------------  
----------  
--------  
------  
----  
--  
-

-no te merecías esto, amigo .. pero he comprendido que tu no te fuiste insatisfecho, ya que cumpliste tu sueño de ser el mejor, lo eres y lo serás para siempre, nadie se compara con tigo... eres un héroe Oliver- dijo Steve desde sus adentros

-.. vaya suerte, se q no es momento de pensar en esto, pero quería jugar contra ti, Oliver, creo que no habrá nadie mas quien te sustituya, es una pena también que hayas tenido este tragico final... -dijo Gregory muy triste

Todo mundo estaba reunido en aquel funeral a pesar de q estaba lluvioso, se podía sentir un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, no era triste, pero tampoco era de felicidad, sin embargo estaban agradecidos de q tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer a Oliver, de jugar con el ya q este les habia enseñado muchas cosas, como el de confiar en si mismos, q si tienen un sueño hay q luchar para alcanzarlo, q nunca se den por vencidos...

Habia terminado la sepultura y todos poco a poco se fueron retirando, Patty dejo una rosa blanca sobre aquella lapida y fue acompañada por Misaki y su amiga Mary.

Unos minutos mas tarde todos se habían ido, la lluvia habia cesado y solo quedo Benji, estaba frente a la tumba, la vio con tristeza pero a la vez la vio con orgullo...

-Conocerte fue lo mejor q me ha pasado, tu forma de ser y tu forma de pensar, me enseñaste muchas cosas Tsubasa y por eso estoy agradecido, fue injusto q te fueras de nuestro lado, queríamos a Oliver por un tiempo mas, pero ese fue tu destino, puedes descansar en paz ya que tu asesino fue atrapado y encerrado con una condena de 80 años...- Benji estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un viento sopló y los rayos del sol estaban penetrando en el cementerio... Benji sonrió y se marcho de ahí.

La lapida de Tsubasa estaba llena de flores de todo tipo, de sus fans, de sus amigos y su familia, aquella lapida tenia una inscripción grabada

_"Tsubasa, quien en vida fue un esposo, amigo,deportista.  
el héroe de Japón se ha desvanecido pero  
su alma y su corazón siempre estará con todos sus  
seres queridos... por siempre descansa en paz..."_

**FIN**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** hola soy Angela (mejor conocida como ViDsJ)... Snif... Snif... dios no puedo creer lo dramática q puedo llegar a ser -- bueno, solo les aclarare algunas cosas, que en el final de (los primeros supercampeones) se supone q ganan el mundial, le ganan a Brasil por eso es q pongo ''van por su 2do mundial'' también si no lo creían Tsubasa al final de la serie le propone matrimonio a Patty, también otra cosa, a los personajes los puse con su nombre de Latinoamérica y su apellido japones (o sea mitad y mitad) también que este fic esta basado en los primeros supercampeones, ya si en la versión nueva ponen cosas q ni al caso con este fic, bueno es su problema.

Bueno espero q les haya agradado el fic, ya que siempre quise escribir uno de Captain Tsubasa y por fin se me hizo .. solo q no lo esperaba tan dramático T.T si tienes dudas, sugerencias o simplemente felicitaciones solo escríbeme a mi malito: y bueno, nos vemos p

Y quiero aclarar q soy ViD-sJ ya q en el mundo de los fics asi me conoces, solo me cambie el nombre, bueno ahora si, me retiro y lean mi fics de Saint Seiya! D

PD: Armand Calahan es el mas wapo - y es MIOOO XD


End file.
